


Soulmates and Dreams

by MaeaStorm



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28056051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeaStorm/pseuds/MaeaStorm
Summary: Hiccup wasn’t expecting his soulmate to be Krogan, but, the reflection in the mirror is saying that he is. How is he supposed to have a soulmate who he’s never even met before?
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Krogan
Kudos: 2





	Soulmates and Dreams

For all of the time that Hiccup had been going against the Dragon Hunters and Flyers, everyone had two bets on who his soulmate was- Viggo, or Astrid- it was even said that the adults on Berk had started a betting pool in the name of who Hiccup would swap with.

Hiccup went about his day as usual, smiling gently when he awoke, humming to himself, as he blinked around the room he was in.

Did the twins rearrange his stuff again? 

He sat up, getting up out of bed, and then froze- two feet on the floor. Two feet. He had two feet!

Hiccup stood up, nearly bonking his head on the ceiling, as he froze at the reflection in the mirror. The reflection wasn’t him.

Hiccup screamed, backing away from the mirror- Dark, chocolate brown eyes, glazed with the deepest shade of honey caramel flecks in them, widened in horror at himself from a long, olive-skinned face. High, elegant cheekbones were framed by neatly-groomed facial hair, and a neat, soft covering of black curls that matched the beard was smoothed over the man’s head.

Tired bags hung underneath each eye, both of which glittered with fear. 

Krogan.

This wasn’t right! His soulmate couldn’t be  _ Krogan,  _ of all people! The man was a cruel monster!

Hiccup rubbed at the scar that traced along Krogan’s right eye with a wince. It still hurt, despite its age. And, it would take some getting used to, as when he closed his left, the only thing he could see with the right, was darkness and moving shadows from the light of the candles above him in the hanging candelabra.

His eyes traced across Krogan’s bare abdomen. The scars that were ripped into his olive skin were nasty and looked like they had been horrible injuries when he’d first obtained them.

Once his eyes reached Krogan’s right pectoral, though, he froze, his heart crawling up his throat. 

The scar there wasn’t from a natural cause- it was a brand. The same mark that he wore on his cloak and belt.

He watched Krogan’s face contort with his own horror- Krogan was marked with the same mark that he had almost been branded with by Viggo’s hunters- a long time ago, too. The scar was so old that it was bone white. 

Krogan was a slave. 

The idea hit him hard in the stomach, guilt about all the things he’s said and done towards the man- when he’d thrown him off of that cliff- the pure, bone-chilling terror that had been in his eyes, and the look he got on his face before jumping off the same cliff- as well as all of the cruel, snarky things he’s said- a horrid taste smothered his tongue. 

He could have tried to help Krogan out of this situation he was in. He could have tried to get him away from whoever his slave master was- but, if anything, the way he’d been towards him was nothing but cruel and cold.

‘ _ I guess I might be wrong about you, Krogan. _ ’ He inclined his head at the mirror, and placed his hand against the cool glass.

His eyes focused on the wall behind him, and it finally sunk in as to where he was- if he was in Krogan’s body, then he was in the hunter base- meaning, Krogan was at the edge, in  _ his  _ body. 

And who knows what kind of trouble that could cause. 

Hiccup stood up straight, now done examining himself- or Krogan- whatever- he shifted towards the man’s dresser, his eyebrow raising slightly. Krogan kept his things very neat, it would seem. 

Hiccup had thought it would be the contrary with the man, but the neat, tidy rows of clothing that were kept in his dresser- and the overall spotlessness of the room in general- was telling him otherwise.

There were some decorations on the walls- namely some very skillfully drawn sketches and paintings of dragons, flowers, and among other things, a well-crafted violin made of cherry wood, hung on a display mount on the wall right above Krogan’s nightstand.

Hiccup raised an eyebrow at that.

“Boy, you are quite the enigma, aren’t you, Krogan?” Krogan’s voice was much deeper in his body than from the outside of it- so much so that it rumbled in his throat pleasantly. Hiccup made note of this intriguing fact for later.

Hiccup ran his fingers across the delicate strings of the violin- he had no idea how to play it himself, but Krogan's body hummed with the static of familiarity. He definitely knew.

Hiccup shook his head.

‘ _ No, get back to getting dressed. This can wait. _ ’ Hiccup quickly reasoned, his eyes narrowing slightly.

He began to search through the neat rows of clothing, looking for something that would be more acceptable for him to wear- other than the dragonskin shirt and tunic that Krogan usually wore- which were neatly folded over his desk chair, obviously having had them set out for today.

Hiccup sighed- none of Krogan’s other clothes were made of dragonskin, it would seem- and he had a lot of longer-sleeved shirts that were at the front of the drawer- most likely intended for use now, as it was starting to get cold outside. 

He pulled out a long-sleeved, crimson red tunic that was lined with rabbit fur on the inside- super soft and cuddly for one who wanted to stay warm.

He slipped that on, and then pulled on a short-sleeved, black leather vest that was in the bottom drawer, as well as a pair of silver shoulderpads and bracers that obviously went with the leather armor. 

And, more interesting, was the crest that was proudly displayed on the left shoulder pad. It was that of a dragon’s head- a Night Fury- he eyed the dragon for a moment- no, the nubs were too long and pointy- it couldn’t be a Night Fury.

Then, Hiccup blinked. The inscribing was a deep ebony, with emeralds for eyes.

It was a titan wing Night Fury. That was why it looked so strange.

He narrowed his eyes at the shoulder pad slightly. Why did Krogan have this? What was it for? 

Hiccup shrugged, and put the shoulderpads on, with the bracers, which were actually a pair of long, fingerless gloves. 

Pants. He needed pants now. 

He glanced through the drawers a few more times, until he found what he was looking for.

He only had a few options, though- not that he cared, or was picky, it was just odd that Krogan had so many shirts, but yet so few pairs of pants.

He tried a few of them on, frowning slightly- ‘ _ Krogan seriously, do you need to wear a belt at all times? Why are all of your pants so big for you? _ ’ he grumbled internally, before he narrowed his eyes, and blinked, remembering the way that the man’s ribs had been poking against his skin slightly.

‘ _ Right. You’re underweight. _ ’ he thought wryly. ‘ _ How you can be underweight and yet weigh five hundred pounds is beyond me, but apparently, it happens. _ ’ He suddenly realised that there was a pair of drawstrings on the inside of the pants.

Hiccup smacked himself in the head.

“Ow.” he grunted, shaking his head.

‘ _ Nevermind, you’re like seven feet tall. I forgot about that. _ ’ He drawled in mild annoyance.

After tying the drawstring, he looked around the room.

Did Krogan have any other belts? At least ones that weren’t marked by the brutal crest he wore on his body?

He eventually found one- deep in the closet. It looked like it hadn’t been worn for years, as it was covered in dust, and the leather was getting stiff. 

To fix that, Hiccup glanced around, spying Krogan’s Halberd- a pretty brutal weapon, but Hiccup’s inner inventor was absolutely writhing at the chance to be able to see what the thing was made of- to see what that beauty of engineering was capable of.

Next to it, on the floor, was a bag. One that clinked with glass bottles inside of it. He opened it up, and smiled brightly.

Oil.

This should help loosen the leather of the belt up a bit, right?

Hiccup began to clean the belt, and it wasn’t long before its true nature revealed itself.

There was supposed to be extra straps that went up around his shoulders and waist. He tightened the belt around himself slightly, frowning.

Why would a normal belt have the need for extra loopholes like this?

He blinked at the belt slightly, his eyes narrowing slightly in confusion. He was starting to realize what this belt was for. What it was.

It was a part of a disassembled harness.

Hiccup frowned. That didn’t make any sense. 

‘ _ Why do you have an old harness with you? _ ’ he questioned himself, as he began glancing around the room. Maybe he had ridden his dragon with it before? But, where were the other parts of the harness?

They hadn’t been in the closet, that was for sure.

Shrugging, Hiccup sighed.

He was starting to get hungry- and he wasn’t one hundred percent sure what he wanted, either. 

Pancakes sounded good, but at the same time, so did eggs. He hadn’t had eggs in a long time due to Tuff not wanting anyone at the Edge eating eggs, as they were technically baby chickens, but now that he wasn’t on the Edge, he wouldn’t think it would matter.

He strode out of the bedroom, raising his eyebrows slightly. 

Krogan had quite the nice set up- and his dragon was curled up in a pile of hay in the far corner of the room, still sleeping. Though, they did stir awake when Hiccup walked into the room. 

The Singetail yawned, and then blinked at him quietly, cocking her head. The old Singetail had a certain wisdom to their eyes that was eerily similar to Toothless’s intelligence. 

They stood up, and padded up to him, sniffing at him for a moment. Did they know? Could they smell him? The Singetail- now that they were up close, they were clearly a female- placed her nose to Hiccup’s stomach, chortling softly in confusion. 

It would seem that she could tell who he was. Hiccup laughed nervously.

“Hello, girl,” he greeted. “Don’t know if Krogan’s named you or not, heh.” Hiccup scratched the back of his neck nervously, while the dragon cooed at him, and went back to laying down in her nest.

Shrugging, Hiccup walked into the kitchen- which was quite large, and still very neat. Everything here was very neat. 

Krogan liked his stuff neat and tidy, that was for certain.

Hiccup glanced around slightly, trying to figure out where he could get some breakfast, before he grabbed a bowl of dried oats, and blinked at them. Oatmeal could work. All he needed was fruit, and some milk, as well as a flame- which he’s sure Krogan’s dragon could handle the flame part.

Sighing, Hiccup goes off to get some milk.


End file.
